bastioncomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horizon
Horizon is two separate heroes, the original, alien hero from the Tomorrow Society, and his successor, the human Kyle Knight. Both are heroes associated with New Caesar. __TOC__ History The original Horizon acted as an enigmatic agent from the alien Rylian Empire, calling himself a "Peace Dreamer." He occassionally assisted the Tomorrow Society, particularly on their adventures into outer space. Little else is known about the original Horizon, including his name, or even what his face looks like. Kyle Knight was born in Homebody, Kansas to Deborah and Conner Knight, the latter a soldier in the U.S. Army. Kyle inherited his father's physique and his mother's spirit, he excelled at sports and earned the adoration of his community as the captain of the highschool football team, the Homebody Heroes. Kyle had struggles too, including the death of his father in the Iraq war, the jailing of his friend Brett Bradford, and his crush on the lovely Annabeth Argent. But his life would change when the aliens invaded. The interstellar interlopers, known only as the Cernian Concord, crushed Kyle's highschool and laid waste to the wheatfield with their heat beams. Kyle did what he could to rally the community, protecting his friends and his neighbors, and rescuing Annabeth from her burning home. Horizon arrived in the nick of time, driving back the alien invaders and destroying the mothership, but at great cost to himself. The alien hero fell to Earth and when Kyle rushed to his side, the alien lifted his hand to brush Kyle's face and murmured the truth: "Long have I watched you, Earthling. I have tired of staring into the Abyss. Perhaps you are the one I have waited for." And then bequethed his armor unto Kyle and died, leaving Kyle Earth's Peace Dreamer, the new Horizon. Powers Kyle Knight is a normal human with an unusually strong moral compass and fierce spirit. His real power comes from his armor, the Void-Class Warsuit. The Void-Class Warsuit is an advanced weapon system designed by the Cosmic Engineers of the Ryleh people. The armor itself is a stasis-shielded nanodiamondoid shell that appears smooth and glassy. It is completely impervious to heavy gun fire, and Horizon has been shown to walk away from massive artillery bombardments without a scratch. The armor is powered by a wormhole connected to the primordial quark-gluon plasma that existed moments after the Big Bang. Extensive use of a Void-Class Warsuit can expand a cosmic void by thousands of miles. The suit can express this primordial plasma directly, shaping it into brilliantly white blasts more powerful than a tank cannon. Allowing the user to remain mobile is the Kinetic Augmentation System, which redirects and augments the forces behind the user's movements and redirects it over whatever the user is trying to manipulating, greatly enhancing his strength, allowing Horizon to lift 100 tons. The suit is completely adapted for space flight, using its Hyperdimensional Flight system to reach speeds of 16,000 miles per hour (Mach 20) in atmospheres, and to reach faster-than-light speeds in vacuums. Finally, the system houses a Tachyonic Neural Mesh, which interfaces directly with the wearer's mind. Because the computer system uses faster-than-light particles, it can respond to requests that have yet to be made and often offers the user information about the future or past, or of possible futures or pasts, or of things that have never, can never, happen. The original Horizon, knowing Kyle Knight, a mere earthling, was unready for the full power of the Void-Class Warsuit, installed safeguards to prevent Kyle from overwhelming himself or the world around him with the power of his alien armor. Even so, when absolutely enraged, Kyle has been able to disengage these safeguards, reaching unparalleled strength, speed and power. First Appearance The original Horizon first appeared in Wondrous Comics issue #7. The Kyle Knight version of Horizon has yet to appear in any session. Category:Heroes